The Transformers Timetables
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: ALL TRANFORMERS ARE G1, this story takes place after the g1 1986 movie with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF THE TRANSFORMERS BEGINS NOW.**

The year is 2025, it has 20 years since the Autobots won their home planet of Cybertron free from the evil Decepticons. Under the new leadership of Rodimus Prime, the Autobots have established a new Golden age of Cybertron. With Galvatron,the new Decepticon leader being thrown into deep space after the destruction of the planet eating Unicron, the Decepticons fled to the burnt out planet of Char, where Cyclonus and the Trackers tried to hold the Decepticons together in between their long missions to locate Galvatron.

The Decepticons, desperately low on energon relied on Astrotrain to bring them energon only two watch Devastator, Bruticus and Menasor rip each other apart to fuel their ability to combine. Bonecrusher stood at the highest point on Char, awaiting Astrotrain. The familiar sight of the Triple Changer entering the planet's atmosphere sent him running for the landing strip to join his Constructicon brethren

"Astrotrain approaches," he reported.

"Yeah for me!" Motormaster yelled before plowing them down like bowling pins.

"You'll pay for this!" Scrapper shook his fist,"Constructicons merge into Devastator!"

"Two can play that game!" Motormaster laughed, "Stunticons form Menasor!"

"Can't hold on! To tired!" Scavenger fell off Devastator leaving him one armed. The two giants changed each other only to both collapse in on each other at the first punch. Astrotrain, unable to control himself do not having enough energy to fully transform leaving him in robot mode waist up and his legs still shuttle mode bulldozed his way through the twisted pile of Stunticons and Constructicons still going at it, sending everyone flying.

"Oh my head!" Astrotrain groaned finally coming to a stop. Looking up he saw a single energon cube, he reached for it hoping the other brawling wouldn't notice.

"Is this what my army his devolved into in my absence?" Several blasts knocked everyone to the ground.

"Galvatron is alive?" Hook looked up.

"Of course he is!" Cyclonus landed besides his leader," Hail Galvatron!"

"Hail Galvatron!" The Trackers Joined. Galvatron looked around at the Decepticons, he stopped when he saw Astrotrain, still only half transformed.

"These energon cubes are Astrotrain's!" He ordered," Once he is at full energy, it's off to find a source for the rest of us!"

On Cybertron, a huge crowd had gathered in celebration of the Human race's arrival on the galactic scale. Ultra Magnus took center stage.

"Hello people of the galaxy. As you know, we are here in happiness, the Human race has a history of "shrinking" their home planet of Earth with new and improved ways of transportation. And with the passing of two decades since the defeat of the Decepticons and the peace that followed, they have provided a way to "shrink" the galaxy. And with our help we are all closer knit now because we have all contributed in the creation of the Galaxy Railway!" The crowd cheered," Now to welcome the first interstellar run, please welcome Rodimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots!"

A thunderous applause echoed throughout Cybertron as Rodimus took the stage.

"This is a grand day toward peace and prosperity, our ideas, our achievements, our greatest minds, our culture, our worlds can now come together in the name of science, learning and creating. And all tyrants should now cower in the fact we have a galactic force for justice. It is shame Optimus Prime could not be here to this. This is something we would want. So in his Honor, the humans have named the the first defense locomotive Big One, because one is a Prime number!" The crowd cheered. A train whistle sounded in the distance.

"And there are our guests of Honor!" Rodimus pointed to a green streak flaming across the stars headed to Cybertron. The Autobots lined the tracks leading to station, all waving,smiling, and cheering as a 4-8-8-4 big boy steam locomotive landed on the station rail. The crowd exploded as the Big One's commander, Wataru Yuuki stepped on the platform and shook Rodimus Prime's hand before taking to the podium.

"Hello people of the galaxy! I'm Wataru Yuuki, captain of Big One, the space defense forces flagship." He paused for the crowd to applaud,"As you know this our first interstellar run, but the railway has existed for a while now, the first run to the moon and back in 1986, in great secrecy. But we gradually expanded over time and we were fortunate enough to remain undetected by Decepticons and see their defeat. And with that done we could expand, although we still have enemies and accidents keep the necessity of the Space defense force clear, we are no longer in fear of Galvatron!"

As Cybertron cheered, the one they feared most Galvatron was now in the Galaxy railways home solar system. On the Saturn moon of Titan, Astrotrain had rediscovered the energy crystal reserve, and Galvatron couldn't be more pleased. Standing in the cavern, gleefully overseeing the mining operation a loud yell from Scourge sent him running to the cave entrance.

"Astrotrain come back! Astrotrain! Astrotrain you traitor!"

"What's the problem Scourge?" Asked Galvatron angrily.

"I just watched Astrotrain depart for another moon!"

"That's impossible, because I'm right here." Astrotrain said walking behind them. Galvatron beat Scourge with his own gun.

"You blithering idiot Scourge!" Screamed Galvatron.

"He is an idiot for thinking it was me, but he wasn't a blithering one because there's clearly a train headed for that moon." Galvatron looked up.

"I want an explanation! Go get me Soundwave, Shockwave,Onslaught,and Scrapper!"

Hours later, Soundwave announced the conclusion.

"Lord Galvatron, the humans have built an interstellar railway system. Records show earliest use dated back to 1986."

"Excuse me,what?"

"Human's built an interstellar railway."

"Excuse me,what?" Scrapper carved a diagram in a cave wall.

"Human's. Built. An. Interstellar. Railway." Scrapper explained. After a long pause Galvatron spoke again.

"Excuse me, what?"

"For the love Cybertron! Constructicons!" The cons merged into Devastator, who picked up Galvatron.

"Human's built an interstellar rai-." Galvatron grabbed Devastators finger and RKO'd him.

"I know! but why HUMANS? And right under our noses?" Galvatron roared. Soundwave perked up.

"Incoming transmission from Cybertron!"

"Play it!" Ordered Galvatron. Soundwave obligated.

"...were fortunate enough to remain undetected by Decepticons and see their defeat. And with that done we could expand, although we still have enemies and accidents keep the necessity of the Space defense force clear, we are no longer in fear of Galvatron!" Galvatron smiled at the last part.

"Well, luck has run out!" Decepticons finish your Jobs! We're going home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, we've found that train." Razorclaw reported to Galvatron, he and Predacon minions were headed to a stranded train the had been caught by a meteor shower.

"Excellent Razorclaw, move in for an attack! Astrotrain is on his way." Galvatron ordered.

Meanwhile on earth, at the Space Defense force HQ, a distress signal from the Outer solar system express flashed across the main screen.

"S.O.S Outer Solar System Express disabled and stranded just past Saturn by meteor show. S.O.S"

"Send Big-1!" Ordered a commanding officer.

"Affirmative, where's captain Yuuki at?" Said another.

"Don't worry Sideswipe is headed to house!" Kup yelled from his office at the SDF HQ.

"Dad you're home" Mamoru hugged his father, Big-1's captain Yuuki, his mother, Kanna came around and saw Manabu, her youngest son on her Husband's shoulder.

"Manabu! Where have you been?" Captain Yuuki set his son on the ground.

"He found his way into the station to meet me." Captain Yuuki ruffled his son's hair," Quite the clever little scamp, sneaking past security. Now, it's been awhile since we had a family dinner."

Four hours since captain Yuuki came home, he and Kanna were alone after they finally put their sons to bed.

"Unless a major emergency comes up, I'll be here for the rest of the week. That trip to Cybertron was tiring."

"You know how much I worry about you up there. And the stories I've heard don't help." Said Kanna

"Don't worry we have Autobots among others on our side now"

"Still I wor-" an abnormal sound of a car engine interrupted her."What was that?" She received her answer after Sideswipe rounded the corner and transformed.

"That," said Captain Yuuki with a humorous tone," is a major emergency."

"I promise I'll be back!" Yelled Yuuki driving off in Sideswipe. Kanna wept as she walked back inside.

"Boys," she called for her sons. Concerned after a few minutes without a response, she looked in their rooms,"Bo-" the empty beds sent shivers down her spine," Oh no."

"We shouldn't be here." Mamoru told his younger brother.

"Don't worry, no one will see us and we'll be able to sneak on the train and see dad in action." Manabu had a tone of excitement in his voice. Crawling under the station platform that Manabu led his brother to he looked up at the platform.

"Okay now is our chance!" The two boys ran across the platform into the rear car on Big-1's train, but the dash wasn't completely unnoticed.

"Hey, what was that?" The Autobot on guard duty saw them out the corner of his eye.

"Grimlock, watch your tail!" Kup roared over the intercom. The Dino on guard looked up.

"Me sorry Kup. Me Grimlock thought something was there," Grimlock shook his head," Me Grimlock losing mind."

"You never had one," Responded Kup.

"Me, Grimlock get you for that."

"Big-1's nuclear engine at full power." Said officer David.

"Protectobots ready!" Reported Hot Spot.

"Space fighters fueled and loaded!" Said Bruce

"Silverbolt checking in for the Aerialbots! All accounted for!"

"The let's go! Big-1 roll out" The 4-8-8-4's whistle thundered as she pulled out of the station for the accident. The two stowaways looked out the read car

"Wow." Said Manabu looking at earth.

"So pretty." Said his older brother. They admired the view as planet after planet zoomed past. They had just past Jupiter when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" A space fighter pilot grabbed their shoulders."I'm taking you up front." The walk to the cab was like walking through molasses. When they finally reached the front, the tried to hide behind the man.

"Captain I found these two stowaways." Captain Yuuki turned and groaned when he saw his sons.

"Hi dad." Said the older one.

"I'll deal with you two later."

Meanwhile, Astrotrain had hooked himself up to the derailed train. Galvatron was pleased when he heard big ones whistle.

"It's about time they got here!" Suddenly a blast knocked Astrotrain off the track."Who dares interfere with my victory!" Big one was closer now, but what concerned Galvatron was the two massive ships appearing out of a white hole. "Decepticons attack!" Galvatron ordered firing at everything that didn't bear the Decepticon symbol.

Back on big one, captain Yuuki was less than pleased.

"Get those people off that train!" He said as Big-1 pulled beside the derailment."Protectobots, see they get on safely! Aerialbots and space fighters launch!" As the rescue operation commenced, Omega Supreme appeared behind big-1 which drew fire from the two unidentified ships, and unfortunately for the one on the right, was then forced to face Omega's wrath.

Galvatron, still shooting anything that moved, watched Omega make short of the ship,"Devastator, attack Omega Supreme!" Devastator looked up and saw his old rival.

"Devastator occupied," Devastator said doing nothing but fearing getting whooped by Omega. He grabbed Scourge." Scourge will destroy Omega." He said throwing scourge like a screwball at Omega.

Captain Yuuki wasn't going to take any chances.

"Return to earth on auxiliary power." He ordered uncoupling Big-1 from the train.

"Dad?" His sons said confused. They didn't figure out what was happening until they saw Big-1 heading straight for the other ship.

"Stop him!" Screamed Galvatron, but it was to late. Big-1 slammed into the other starship. But before it all went black, a single voice sounded in Big-1.

"Till all are one!"


End file.
